


Kill me 2

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin asesinando a Jean | Sin Pareja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me 2

Miró hacia abajo en cuanto percibió una punzada, quizás demasiado dolorosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Era algo que había dicho? ¿Alguna sospecha que había levantado? La sangre había comenzado a manar de su estómago hacia abajo, en silencio, oscura y espesa manchando sus ropas. Y la cuchilla sobresalía, discreta, certeramente clavada por una mano de la que jamás esperó tal acción.

El era… un hombre bueno. Un hombre justo. Alguien que nunca cometería una acción tal sin justificación. O eso quería pensar ¿No? Que su muerte sería por una causa justa, aunque estuviera confundido y extrañado y con la cabeza dándole tantas vueltas que, pronto, se sentía desfallecer.

Que locura. De morir, habría esperado hacerlo en combate, batallando por la humanidad. No de esta manera que no entendía.

Poco a poco, su mirada fue haciéndose más borrosa, más confusa. Una sensación congelada lo envolvía y, sin embargo, en cuanto su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, se llevaría a la otra vida los ojos helados, inexpresivos e impenetrables del Comandante que le había dado muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini serie de drabbles de asesinatos entre los personajes.


End file.
